Comme des Enfants
by xxignoredxx
Summary: - "I loved him, I still do love him, I don't know if I can ever stop loving him." BeyondXLawliet, AU, Highschool COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, I decided to totally redo this story because it really sucked. I promise this one will be much better. I'm sorry to any of you who were fans, but this is going to be so much better than the other one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Fall Out Boy or Sugar We're Going Down. Sometimes I wish though.

**ATTENTION: This used to be called Sugar We're Going Down. I re-titled it because I didn't like that title. Please don't get confused.**

_~More Than You Bargained For~_

[][]**START**[][]

It started with a boy, as most slash fics do. He'd only had one girlfriend, who punched him in the nose and tried to bury his head in the sand pit after L said he didn't like her pigtails. L was scarred for life and I peed my pants from laughing.

L threw his lollipop stick at my trash can, missing it by about five feet. He took almost no notice and continued his 'epic' game of Monopoly on my NES. L always beat me at Monopoly, no matter what. Whatever, it's a dumb game anyway.

The phone on my bedside table vibrated loudly, startling me. Lawli practically threw the game remote at my shitty TV and dived across my bed for his phone. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Is that Near?" I asked while reaching across my bed for strawberry Pocky. I lay there, looking at L, who was awkwardly laid out on my bed. L kept laughing to himself, texting so slow it was making me cringe. Lawliet usually only texts me or his little brother, Near. Since L hangs out with me all the time and Near usually just calls, my original really sucks at texting.

L shook his head, giggling. "It's Light."

I turned around fully, bringing one leg up on my bed to rest my head on it. "Light Yagami?"

He happily shut his phone, turning to me. "Yeah, I've decided to be friends with him."

Something bubbled up in the chest, sort of feeling like heart burn, but I tried to take no notice. "Why on earth would you want to be friends with him?"

L gave me a 'face', you know, that look your best friend gives you when you're being unreasonable. Yeah, he was giving me that look. "B, I don't know why you hate him so much, but all he does it sit alone and write in his journal all the time." L's phone vibrated again, but he ignored it. I knew I was in for one of his rants that make you feel like an asshole about yourself. L re-adjusted himself at the head of my bed, sitting cross-legged.

He took a deep breath and continued. "Do you remember when no one liked _you _because _you _were the creepy kid who sat by himself at lunch and no one wanted to talk to you because of what other people said? I didn't listen to what people were saying because I wanted to know _you_, not what other people said about you. Everyone needs a friend, even the creepy kid who likes so light spiders on fire."

L finished his speech by grabbing his cell phone and reading whatever Kira-freak said to him. After L goes on a speech like that, it means he's doing what he wants too, no matter what you said about it. Even if Lawli hadn't closed the issue, it's not like I could tell him why I hate Light so much anyway. I promised Misa I wouldn't tell, and I'm not telling you, the reader, either.

I sighed, turning back to my TV with the Monopoly game up on it. It was L's turn, so I picked up the remote to play. My phone vibrated violently in my pocket, causing me to throw the remote at my TV again. I swear, if we do this anymore we'll break my TV. I grabbed my phone and read the screen.

**[ Misa Amane – **Hey can you hang out right now? (; **]**

"Is that Misa?"

I turned my head to look up at L and nearly screamed. His face was inches away from mine, his eyes wide with child-like curiosity. I know Lawli-pop was just trying to read the text I got from Misa, but I couldn't stop my heart from spazzing. I scooted a little bit away from him and held up my phone to his face. L cocked his head to the side and read the text quickly.

"So, are you gonna go hang out with her? Maybe she'll finally ask you out this time."

The truth is, Misa asked me out a long time ago. I had tried to let her down gently, but she wanted a _reason_ for me saying 'no' to her. After she bugged me **forever **about it, I told her. All she did was nod her head and say 'well, that makes sense.' Now all she does is try to make L jealous, which is usually an epic fail.

"How many times have I told you? Misa and I don't like each other." I sighed as I took my phone away from L's face. I texted Misa back quickly.

**[ Beyond Birthday – **Misa, stop flirting with me. I'm hanging out with L right now, but we'll do whatever you want to tomorrow, okay? Love you 3 **]**

L pouted at me. He does that a lot when we talk about Misa. He sighed and I knew another long speech was coming.

"Why don't you accept that you like her? I can totally see you ending up with Misa like Cory ended up with Topanga, or like Rachel and Ross. Why can't you accept that you like her and just go with it? It's starting to annoy me and I'm sure Misa is so depressed that you're not willing to realize that you're madly in love with her."

My phone vibrated in my hand. _Yes, thank you Misa, you always know when I need you the most!_ I flipped open my phone and read her text.

**[ Misa Amane – **Hanging out with L huh? I bet he's giving you some speech on how we should end up like Meredith and McDreamy, isn't he? Just hang in there and if you need me to save you just text me **]**

I flipped my phone shut again and looked up at L, who was playing with a piece of string. He didn't even notice me staring at him and for a moment I wished that he would look up and look at me. And I mean _really _look at me.

I always had to stop my fantasies there because I couldn't let myself get carried away. L is never going to _really _look at me and I've always known that. Hell, even Misa knows that. But sometimes, it's fun to pretend that you can someday get the boy of your dreams.

"B? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I was brought back to reality, realizing that I had been staring at L through my inner musings. I shook my head and rubbed my face, trying desperately to hide the blush that was beginning to creep up my neck.

"Just thinking about what you said." I shrugged my shoulders and rolled over onto my back, staring at my ugly, tan ceiling. "Maybe I'm just not giving her a chance."

L laid down next to me, arms crossed behind his head and his body just a little too close to mine. "Just like you won't give Light a chance?" Lawli said casually while nudging the side of my head with his incredibly bony elbow.

I promised Misa over and over I wouldn't tell, and I've kept that promise. Why does L have to go around making it so fucking hard to keep one simple secret? I sighed and glanced over at L, who was staring at me. I did my best to force down another blush, but I probably failed 'because everything hates me.

"I'm not saying you can't be friends with him, you don't need my permission to be friends with someone."

L smiled and took my breath away. "Thanks B, you're the best friend ever."

It started with a boy, as most stories do. This one stole my heart and will forever keep it.

[][]**END**[][]

**A/N: **This one is much better than the first one I tried to do. I know where I'm going to go with this and I plan on actually doing it. I hope you enjoyed this much more than my previous attempt.

**With love, xxignoredxx~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is a very late update, I know. I can only write when I feel a certain way, which is very rare. I have volunteer work at a camp next week, so I might hand write the third chapter. It depends.

**AlmostOverTheEdge: **As a reply to your statement; yeah, I liked how I started the other version better. But I hated how I was writing it and (to me) it was going nowhere and annoying me. I really appreciate your love for this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Paramore or The Only Exception.

_~You Are, The Only Exception~_

[][]**START**[][]

A few times I caught myself standing in front of his closed bedroom door, wondering if I should just go in. L usually would come to my house because "you're house is just so comfortable." But the rare times I went to his house, he never answered the front door. His brother, Near, almost always would. By the time I padded through the white, soft suburban-home carpet, walking slowly up his stairs to his bedroom door, I would be nervous and think about turning around and going back home. The very moment I would think this, L would open his door, a huge smile on his face.

"B, what are you doing here?" Is what he said, is what he would always say.

"My mom's working all day today, so I thought I would come over." My mother is a nurse, so she would work a lot to earn a little extra money, since I don't have a father. We'll save that story for later.

L smiled again, moving so that I could enter his room. As soon as I passed over his threshold, I would relax. L's room is extremely clean, too clean for a teenager. There was always the ghost of strawberry scent mixed with Windex. His bed blankets were black while his sheets were white, which I thought was weird but I never said anything about it. It reminded me of pandas, which then reminded me of L, and then I would smile.

"Why are you smiling?" L said while giving me a weird look. I just shrugged while sitting on the floor opposite of his TV, leaning against the wall. L sat on the edge of his bed, which told me that he wanted to ask me something.

"Hey B..?" My shifted my eyes up to Lawli, who was nervously biting his thumb nail.

"Yeah L?" I replied. Something inside of me told me that I wasn't going to like the question. _Shit, this isn't going to go well. _

L kept biting his thumb nail. "Do you think we could hang out with Light today..?"

I looked down at my fingernails, pretending to pick dirt out of them. The truth is, I wanted to tell Lawli that I fucking hate Light Yagami and the last thing I wanted to do was hang out with the prick, especially after what he did to Misa.

I looked back up at L, ready to tell him some of this, but his face stopped me. L was looking back at me with this earnest look on his face, like if I said 'yes' to hanging out with Light it would mean the world to him. And the worst part is, I know that it actually would mean everything to him if I said 'yes'.

I sighed and closed my eyes, knowing that I really couldn't look at L as I lied so boldly to him. "Sure, hanging out with him sounds fun."

Sounds of L excitedly clapping his hands and spastically grabbing his phone echoed in my ears. I knew he was texting or calling Light and I really couldn't look at him while he did that. Something about Light Yagami really just makes me uneasy, like if I let him get too close to L or me he would stab us in the back or shoot us in the face. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Hey, Light? …Yeah, B said we could all hang out today…Yeah, you can come right over. You have the address, right?...Okay, good, see you soon."

L shut his phone and I assume he put it back in his pocket. I opened my eyes and saw L shuffling through his closet. L was saying something to me, but my brain couldn't understand what he was saying to me. My body felt light, almost floating, but my chest and throat felt heavy and full. It felt like Lawli was being ripped away from me, even though he was standing right in front of me, waving his hands in my face.

"B? You still with me?"

I shook my head, looked up at L and smiled. "Yeah, just a little lost in my head right now."

L looked at me unsurely, but smiled anyway. "Okay. How does this shirt look on me?"

I looked at L like he was the dumbest person alive. "Why do you even care? It's just Light coming over."

L shrugged, looking down at his shirt, trying to hide his blush, but I knew he was blushing because I do the exact same thing. "I don't know, I just feel like I should care, at least a little bit."

I sighed and looked at L's shirt. It was just a plain white V-neck with short sleeves, but somehow it looked amazing on L. Anything L wears looks amazing. He could honestly wear nothing but a garbage bag and still look like the hottest person alive. I felt my face go slightly hot at that thought, but I couldn't care less if my original saw me blush at the moment. He wasn't paying attention to me anyway.

"Hey B?" I looked up at L, who was sitting on his bed again, nervously tapping his foot and looking out the window at the sun. "Do you think I'm being dumb? I mean. I've only hung out with Light like, once, but I'm still so nervous. I never get nervous when hanging out with people…"

I was listening so hard to L's speech and letting my heart brake slowly that I nearly had a heart attack as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I ripped it out, my hands slightly shaky.

**[ Misa Amane – **Are you at L's right now? **]**

I let out a shaky breath as I replied slowly, not even hearing the doorbell ringing through L's house.

**[ Beyond Birthday – **Misa, I'm pretty sure that L likes Light. He asked me to hang out with both of them today and you know I couldn't say now and L was actually nervous about what to wear for Light. Please come save me. **]**

"Hello B."

I looked up at the voice, even though I already knew it was Light, I was still slightly surprised. L was standing behind Light, obviously anxious on how I would react to Light. "Hey, Light."

The air was tense and it was obvious to everyone but L. L was saying something and rummaging around his room for something, but I just didn't have the heart to listen to him. I was staring at the TV, wishing with all of my heart that it would come to life and eat me, take me away from Light and L flirting with each other.

My phone vibrated in my lap, making me jump. I guess I had jumped really hard because Light and Lawli were staring at me from L's bed. I picked up my phone and read the text.

**[ Misa Amane – **I'll be there in 5. Just tell L I'm having an emergency or some shit.** ]**

"Who is that?" Light asked me. His tone was sort of mocking, which pissed me off. I ignored him while looking at L and standing up.

"That was Misa. She really needs me right now, so I gotta go." Now that I was thinking about it, I didn't really want to leave L alone in a bedroom with Light, but I just couldn't sit there and watch them flirt with each other.

I saw Light glare at me out of the corner of my eye. "Why do you care about her? She's a bitch."

I looked at Light, desperately wishing L wasn't there right now so that I could kill that asshole. It took everything I had to not blow up at Light. "Misa and L are my best friends in the whole world. If you have a problem with that, you can fuck off." The look on Light's face was so worth it. I turned to L and said "Thanks for having me over, I'm leaving now. Talk to you later." Then I turned and left L's room.

I pretty much ran out of L's house, stumbling past Near with a quick "I'm sorry, tell Wammy 'hi' for me." Misa was already waiting at the end of L's driveway in her car. I ripped open the passenger door and slammed it shut, haphazardly sitting in the passenger seat.

"What a fucking asshole!" I screamed before Misa sped away from L's house, away from the person I wanted to kill and away from the person I love.

[][]**END**[][]

**A/N: **It ended abruptly, I know, but my writing mood is over. I hoped you liked it and you can leave a review on things that you wished were different. I wish everyone the best for summer and I will try to post another chapter before school starts.

**With all my heart, xxignoredxx~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Alrighty, I'm in one of those rare moods again. I really can't believe there are only two chapters to this. I disappoint myself in so many ways. I thank those who have been staying with the story and have not given up hope on it yet. I began this chapter a little bit weird, only because I'm too lazy to actually have a beginning to it, so I'm kind of starting in the middle. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Third Eye Blind or Semi Charmed Life.

_~Get Me Through This Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life~_

[][]**START**[][]

Misa looked over at me, confused. "What?"

I sighed for the tenth time. "L was the first real friend I had. My dad, before my mom made him leave, would hit her and me, stay out drinking all night and cheat on Mom more times than I could count. L was the first one to see the scar on my shoulder from when my dad tried to stab me because I was protecting Mom. L was the first person I trusted besides Mom and you. He is my first everything and probably always will be."

The whole time I was talking, Misa just sat back in her seat and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. A kid screamed-laughed from the playground we were parked in from of. The music flowed softly from the radio over us, but it didn't help stifle that thick awkwardness that was hanging between us. It's stupid and cliché, but the minutes seemed to stretch into years as I sat there with my back half against the car window, sitting at an awkward angle, staring at Misa, who was staring at the kids on the playground.

"L Lawliet is a very ignorant, stupid, selfish boy," Misa whispered while still staring out the front window. "He really doesn't realize that you need him, need each other. I hate and pity him." She finished with a look of disgust grazing her face and a quick glance at me.

"I know."

"You probably shouldn't have yelled at Light. Oh, don't give me that look, you know that he's probably sitting in L's room right now either jerking Lawli off or telling L some sob story about how his 'parents never listen to him' or some shit."

My heart jumped to my throat and it felt like my organs were trying to fight their way out from under my skin. The top of my head was hot, but the tips of my feet were freezing and I desperately wished I had grabbed my shoes from L's house before running out.

I nearly peed myself and threw up as my phone vibrated in the cup holder near my foot. I tried to calm my nerves as I shakily reached for my phone and read the text.

**[ L Lawliet – **B, please come back. Light didn't mean it. He promises to not say things like that again. Please come back..? **]**

Anger flared so hot in my body that I nearly threw my phone at Misa, who leaned over to see what L had said. My whole body shook as I covered my eyes with one hand, not even knowing what to feel at that moment.

"You should be fucking relieved that Light didn't give L a blowjob or something like that," Misa said almost rudely while she started her car and forcefully backed out of the parking space. "Do you want me to take you back there or what?"

I managed to calm down slightly and began to text L slowly, making sure I was saying the right thing. "No, I just want to go back to my house and choke on my vomit, tears and ice cream."

**[ Beyond Birthday – **I'll tolerate Light, for now. I'm not coming back and you should understand that I would kill him if I saw him today. Have a good time with him and I'll talk to you later. And wipe that sad look off your face, you know I love you. **]**

[][][][]

I don't even remember coming into my house, let alone making it to my room and under my bed covers. Apparently, Misa went back out to get Ben & Jerry's ice cream and apparently I ate some while crying. It like I couldn't keep my attention on anything for more than a second and my brain just kept thinking about L and Light in L's bedroom alone doing who knows what.

"B, everything will be okay."

My mind finally kicked back to life when Misa said that. I realized that we were sitting on my bed, eating ice cream. Half of my tiny tub was gone and I could feel that most of it was on my face. I tried to wipe it off with my sleeve, but I just didn't have the heart to do it.

"L isn't gonna leave you forever, you know that, right?" I looked up at Misa, who had at some point changed into her pajamas. Misa rolled her eyes. "I asked your mom if I could spend the night and she said it was okay. She seems to be the only person in the entire world that knows we don't belong together."

My gaze was fixated on Misa, like she would be the answer to everything. "How do we know we're not right for each other though? What if we really are and I'm just wasting my time with Lawli?"

Misa put her ice cream tub on my bedside table and grabbed a towel that was lying on my floor, leaning over and gently wiping the sticky mess from my face. "Because, you idiot, we trying that in eighth grade and you starting crying before you even kissed me. Don't psyche yourself out of loving L. I know that L loves you too – don't give me that look, he totally does – he just doesn't know it yet. He just has to make a few mistakes before he realizes that you're person just for him."

Misa smiled at me, throwing the dirty towel back on the ground. I kept looking at her, feeling like I was going to start crying any second. My phone vibrated violently in my pocket, causing me to yelp, cry, jump and laugh a little. I glanced back at Misa, who was obviously trying not to laugh her ass off. I ripped the phone out of my pocket and flipped it open; already knowing it would be a text from L.

**[ L Lawliet – **SMILE (: **]**

A smile immediately formed on my face. L and I didn't fight that often, but whenever one of us was sad, the not-sad one would send a text saying 'smile'. It always made me smile and I'm pretty sure it made L smile too.

"He did that 'smile' text, didn't he?"

"Yeah, and it worked, so don't judge."

I quickly texted L back, the sudden feeling of hope made my arms feel light.

**[ Beyond Birthday – **You know that always works. (: **]**

Misa sighed and snatched the phone out of my hands. I tried to grab for it, but she quickly slipped it into her front pants pocket. Hey, Misa and I may be close, but I'm not going to reach into her front pockets like some pervert. I rolled my eyes and put on my 'pouty face'.

"Stop that, it won't work," Misa said while ungracefully getting off my bed. "You need to take a brake from him or you'll never stop being sad about him and Light. Let's just have a fun night in, okay? We can play all the NES and Kingdom Hearts you want. Does that sound okay?"

I sighed as I slowly repositioned myself on my bed so that I was facing my shitty TV. "Okay, okay, but I'm totally gonna kick your ass at Monopoly."

Misa laughed as she reached over to put the game in the console and turn on the TV. "Whatever you say, B."

[][]**END**[][]

**A/N: **Oh my god, that chapter was a lot shorter than the first two. But it's still an update, so whatever. I feel like this chapter was less overly romantic then the first ones, but you'll have to judge that for yourselves. Anywho, I do hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you'll all stick around for the whole thing.

**With so much love, xxignoredxx~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh my god, I actually have the motivation to write chapter four! Those of you who reviewed are amazing and it makes me so happy that you all enjoy this. I'm hardly ever this happy, so most of this probably won't make and sense, just to warn you. And yes, I realize this chapter may be mostly filler, but sometimes fillers are actually important.

**On another note: **Yes, everyone seems SO out of character that it's not even funny. But this is how I see them in my head. I totally understand if you guys don't like how I portrayed everyone, but oh well.

**AlmostOverTheEdge: **Dare I say this, since I usually write for my own accord, I dedicate this entire story to you. Yes, you read right, this whole thing will be for you. You read the first version and loved that and even stuck with me as I changed everything into something better that you enjoy even more. I sure do hope you stick with this story to the end, since I already know how to end this whole thing. You gave me huge motivation to write this chapter and to write the rest of the story. Thank you (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Monster or Lady Gaga.

_~That Boy Is A Monster~_

[][]**START**[][]

**[ Beyond Birthday – **Yeah, I took my phone back from her while she was sleeping, which was actually a really hard thing to do. **]**

**[ L Lawliet – **Misa's totally gonna kill you when she wakes up, you know that, right? **]**

I stole a glance at Misa, who was choke-snoring next to me on my bed. She had fallen asleep a while ago and I took it upon myself to 'sneakily' take my phone back from her to text L, the very thing she had tried to keep me from doing all night.

**[ Beyond Birthday – **She's still sleeping pretty hard, so it's okay. **]**

**[ L Lawliet – **Yeah, Light's sleeping pretty hard too. He didn't really stay up that late, haha. **]**

I frowned at L's text. A sleeping Light is better than an awake one, but a dead Light would be ideal.

**[ Beyond Birthday – **Oh, ahah, that sucks. At least we have each other though. **]**

Fluttering seemed to strangle my heart after sending that text to L. I realized that after I had hit SEND that it might have seemed a little weird for a friend to say something like that to another friend. Straight friends. Boys that are friends. Holy hell, I'm dumb.

**[ L Lawliet – **Yeah, we do have each other.. **]**

I frowned at the screen on my phone. L usually wasn't vague about how he felt, nor did he put the dot dot dot after sentences. I already kind of knew what L was going to say, but it didn't stop my chest from tightening and my heart from almost exploding.

**[ Beyond Birthday – **What do you mean by that? **]**

**[ L Lawliet – **can you just call me? **]**

Stomach acid seemed to be the only thing I could taste or smell. I didn't understand why my original had to actually say it instead of just texting it. My arms felt heavy and light, hot and cold, at the same time. It was as if my body already knew what L was going to tell me and was trying to warn me out of it.

"L?"

"B.."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. I thought that maybe his phone had dropped the call, but I could hear the faint sound of him breathing on the other line. I could tell that he wanted to say something – the quiet tenseness was a huge clue – but it just seemed so strange to me that he couldn't tell me what was wrong/right with him.

"Um..so...how are you, L?"

"I need to tell you something," L whispered quickly, like his courage would run out if he didn't say it quick enough. "But you need to promise me that you'll still think of me that same, and that you'll still be my friend and that you won't judge me or make fun of me because this isn't an easy thing to tell you but I'm telling you because I love you and you're my best friend - "

My mind stopped for a moment at the 'I love you', but I somehow managed to say "Yeah, I promise."

"– cause what I'm about to tell you you're not gonna be too happy with and I already know you're probably not gonna talk to me for days but I understand, so yeah."

He was quiet again and I could tell he was biting his thumb. "L, you can tell me. I'll still be your friend, I promise."

L took a shaky breath and made a couple of clicking sounds with his tongue. "Okay, here it goes. You know how I was nervous about hanging out with you and Light today, right?"

I tried to swallow the huge lump of bile in my throat, because I already knew where this was going. "Yeah, I remember."

L was quiet for another minute. "Well, the reason I was so nervous was because…I kind of like Light..?"

The part I seemed to be focused on what that Lawli ended that statement with a question, as if he was asking for approval from me. I sat up in my bed slowly, scared that if I did it too fast I was throw up. I rubbed at my eyes, not even really aware that L was still talking.

"B, I know that you don't like him, but I started to like him before we all hung out today, and I really can't help how I feel. I don't know what he did to Misa, but since you guys won't tell me, I can't consider him a bad guy or anything. Just hear me out, maybe he's changed since being with Misa and will be amazing, assuming he even likes me or anything. Okay? Are you still there? B?"

I shook my head, coming out of my stupor. I pushed the blanket I was sharing with Misa off of me, suddenly feeling way to hot. "Yeah, I'm here L. I just..."

Anger seemed to bubble in me so fast I didn't even know how to control it. My entire body seemed to shake from its very core and for some reason all I wanted to do was laugh. It was so ironic, just so like something that would happen to me, to Misa.

"Dude, do you even realize what you're getting yourself into?" With every word, my anger just seemed to grow. "Light is a fucking psycho and he probably just wants to get into your pants. L, I don't even know WHY you like someone like him! Do you actually like being afraid for your life? I can't even believe you let him sleep at your house, let alone like him at all! What the fuck? Jesus, I can't even wrap my mi-"

The phone was suddenly snatched from my hands. I looked around frantically, already too pissed to have something like this happen to me. Misa was sitting up behind me, my phone in her hand. And man, if looks could kill, I'd be in the ninth layer of hell right now.

Misa held the phone up to her ear, listening to L. I could barely make out the sounds of him frantically crying and I immediately felt like the biggest douche alive.

"Hey, L. Yeah, this is Misa. No, B is right here. No, you can't talk to him…Yeah, I heard what he said to you and I'm pissed. No, I'm not sure if he meant it, he might be high off his mom's pills again. Yeah, you can talk to him tomorrow or something. Go get some sleep. I love you too, goodnight kiddo."

Brown eyes turned to me as Misa practically slammed my phone shut and threw it to my floor. Even though I knew I was in the wrong, I couldn't help the tears that started to prickle behind my eyes.

"Jesus shit, I can't even fucking believe you!" Misa almost screamed as she violently threw the blanket off of her and stood up, standing over me. "You damn near broke his heart! You promised him you wouldn't judge him and that's exactly what you just did, you asshole! Couldn't you have at least _pretended _to be happy for him so that when Light breaks his heart he has someone to go to? This was your chance to show L that you can be there for him through everything and prove that you love him. But no, you're a fucking idiot and just yelled at him like some retard or something!"

I couldn't meet Misa's angry gaze. Guilt ate at my heart like the horrible monster it is.

"…Misa," I managed to croak out through guilt choking me. "He likes Light. That's a bigger situation than me yelling at him."

Misa sighed and sat down next to me. My heart clenched and a couple of tears managed to escape my eyes. My best friend put a hang on my shoulder and squeezed.

"I know B, I know."

[][]**END**[][]

**A/N: **I know, I know, it's waaaaaaaaay dramatic, but I don't care. Again, it's so rare that I would update so quickly, so enjoy this while it lasts. At last, L finally admits that he likes Light! Now this story is actually rolling along (:

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and I surely do hope that you will continue reading this until the end (:

**With the love of a thousand suns, xxignoredxx~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So, since my heart has been thoroughly ripped out of my chest, it has given me plenty of emotion to write with. At least I can write a pretend-love. Excuse me while I go choke on my vomit and tears.

**Xena-Morinozuka: **Yes, Light does need to be punched in the face. You are welcome to do that.

**AlmostOverTheEdge: **I feel that people make Misa really retarded in fanfictions, but I generally don't like making my versions of characters dumb. Since I do not feel that I am a dumb person, it is hard to portray one as. And yes, Light is a lame-o for just sleeping. I make him lame because he is. He will continue to do lame things.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Where'd You Go?, or Fort Minor.

_~Just Be Normal For A Bit~_

[][]**START**[][]

The first pubic hair L ever got, he felt the need to show me immediately. He was a bit of a late bloomer (puberty started for him at age 13, almost 14) and was scared out of his mind. L was too awkward to ask his grandfather about it and Near was too young to know about this stuff, so he came to me. I must say, it was super weird to be inches away from your best friend's penis, looking at his first pubic hair. It's ridiculous and strange, but I knew I was in love with L at that moment, face to face with what is now part of his happy trail.

We sat silently at my kitchen table, exhausted. After the phone call with L, Misa and I stayed up for the rest of the night thinking of ways to convince Lawli that Light is a terrible person without actually telling him the truth. In short, our ideas sucked and didn't even sound like real stories.

I sighed and looked at Misa, who was playing with a bobby pin she seemed to pull out of no where. "Maybe… we should just tell him the truth."

Misa's actions froze, the air in the room became horribly tense and awkward and angry. She looked at me like she wanted to punch me, slap me, or set me on fire. Maybe all three, possibly at the same time.

"You know I really don't like talking about it." Misa forced her gaze away from me and threw her bobby pin somewhere across the room. "If L found out what happened, I can't guarantee Light will stay alive. You only know because you saw."

I flinched at the memory. It was one of the few memories in my head that I could remember in detail, down to what Light was wearing that day to what colour of eyeliner Misa had on. Light was wearing some gay flannel shirt and Misa had on brown eyeliner with glitter in it.

I could still remember the muffled yells and scream before ripping Misa's bedroom door in fear, stupidly thinking that someone was trying to break into her house. Misa was cornered by her desk, next to her window, Light standing in front of her, his back to the door. I remember how Misa's left eye was swollen, not yet beginning to bruise, her unhurt eye staring at me, wide with fear and hope. Her cheek was red on the left side, almost like a rash.

Light had looked over his shoulder at the doorway, not expecting me to be standing there, confused and pissed. He looked as if he had been caught doing something his mother would get mad at him for a moment before going back to angry. Light turned around, as if he was blocking, protecting, sheltering Misa, as if I would do terrible harm to her.

'What are you doing here?' Light had said in a slightly shaky voice, crossing his arms in front of his chest, already defending himself.

'What happened to Misa's eye?' I will never know if it was my voice or my face that made Light cringe and Misa cry a little, but I would like to think it was a little bit of both. Light's eyes widened, his face tightening in anger. I took a step closer to them.

'Misa, did he do this to you?' I had asked in a small, apprehensive voice, looking directly into Misa's brown eyes that were full with tears. Light had turned his upper half quickly to look back at her. She flinched, diverting her gaze to the tan carpet that had been there for most of her life.

'Light Yagami, I swear if you did this, I will kill you.' I wish I had said something cooler, something that would have actually scared Light so much he wouldn't have ever even though of talking to L, let alone sleeping at his house.

I wish that I could tell you that I promptly walked over to Light and punched his face in, or gave him some long speech that convinced him to break up with Misa and leave her the hell alone, or that Misa stood up for herself and we both beat up Light. However, this isn't some fairy-tale where everything you want happens.

All Light did was scowl at me. He kept his back to Misa. 'Misa, we're so over. You're a whore and probably sleeping with this douche anyway. Bye.' Light then stalked past me, shoving me out of the way. I had caught a huge whiff of his cheap AXE perfume before he slammed the door behind him.

I don't remember much of what happened after he left. I have a couple blurry memories of Misa crying, her hysterically trying to tell me the story, of her eventually laying her head down in my lap, sobbing turning into silent tears of regret.

We agreed that night that we wouldn't tell L, no matter what. It's probably the second biggest regrets I have in my life.

A phone vibrated on my table, startling me out of my reverie. Misa glared at the phone, sort of like she wanted it to catch on fire. Misa's eyes flickered to me.

"Well, are you gonna read his text? I don't really want to sit here all day being a fucking idiot."

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in a slow, shaky breath before snatching my phone off of the table and reading the text we both knew was from L. I didn't even have to read who it was from, because L and Misa are the only people I really test on my phone anyway.

**[ L Lawliet – **Hey, are you and Misa busy today? The three of us need to talk. In person. **]**

I pretty much threw my phone back down on the table, covering my face. It feels like I'm doing that a lot lately, doesn't it? "Dude, there is no way we can come up with something other than the truth that actually sounds legit. We are so screwed, you don't even know."

Misa picked up my phone and quickly typed something. I assumed she sent it because she paused for a moment before showing me what she had typed.

**[ Beyond Birthday – **Yeah, we're free today. We'll meet you at Misa's house around 2pm, okay? **]**

I took my phone back from her. "Misa, you have to be Harry Potter to be able to come up with something by two o'clock. That's like, two hours."

She sighed, putting her elbows on the edge of the table and running her hands through her hair. "I already know what to tell him. Trust me; it's the truth, but not the whole truth. It might be enough to at least make L not want to date Light anymore."

I cocked my head to the side, scooting a little closer to my blonde friend. "It's something I don't know about, isn't it?"

Misa blushed, something she always did when she was caught lying and/or in a situation she couldn't get out of. She ducked her head onto the table, hiding her face. "…Light…ed…me…"

I wrinkled my eyebrows and leaned in even closer to her. "What?"

All I saw was blonde hair and brown eyes and Misa's face much closer to mine than it probably should have. "**Light cheated on me, okay?**" She pretty much screamed as her blush got a little darker. "It's not the worst thing he's ever done to me, I know, but it's bad enough to maybe make L not like him anymore. I never told you because I know you already want to kill him, I didn't really want to make it any worse."

I sat back in my chair, a ghost of a smile on my face. "Misa, L is totally gonna hate Light now."

[][]**END**[][]

LOL Light sucks and he's a manwhore and he dies in the gayest way everrr. Okbye

**A/N: **Oh my god, that took so much longer than it should have. Oh, and that LOL thing is from my sister after she read it on Word. She hates Light with a passion.

I hope you all enjoyed this. It's mostly filler with some background. I've never really done a flashback in my stories before, so tell me what you think of it, like if how I did it worked for you or not.

**With more love than your mother, xxignoredxx~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm back everyone. I usually don't write stories at my moms since I don't know, it's just weird too. I haven't had much fuel to write in this lately, but now I'm really angry, so this chapter will once again, reflect on my anger. Oh, and I'm also currently working on a Harry Potter fanfiction, so look out for that. (:

**AlmostOverTheEdge: **Per usual, you get a little shout-out here. B will get to kick Light's ass later in the story and I will be sure to do it in an epic way, just for you (:

**Xena-Chan: **Yes! Beat Light with your grandfathers' stick! It will bring sick joy to me and to a lot of other people. You could always beat up a giant picture of Zach Efron also, since he looks like Kira.

**Crazylollipops: **I'm glad you like this story so much (:

**Loveinlimbo: **I'm happy you like my story so much, especially since you don't read them that often. Yes, Light will be treated like shit for the whole story since he is a douche and should be beat up by Xena-Chan's grandfathers' stick.

Holy hell that's the longest A/N I've ever done.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Bone House or The Dead Weather.

_~Put Your Heart In A Vault~_

[][]**START**[][]

Misa's finger paused before pressing the dimly lit button. She turned her head slightly towards me, looking through me with wide eyes. "Are you sure he'll stop liking Light?"

I scratched and tugged at my left ear, not returning Misa's gaze. "It's our only chance right now. Plus if he still liked Light after this, I'd totally kill him. L shouldn't like him after this. He really shouldn't."

Actually, this part Misa didn't know. L and Near live with Wammy because their father ran off with this tall, blonde slut. Their mother tried to take care of them for a while, but she just couldn't. Stress and lack of money caused her some mental problems and she ran off like their father did. No one could find either parent, so L and Near were placed with Wammy, who loves them more than their parents did anyway.

Before I knew it, L was leading Misa and I threw his front door, quietly following the strawberry-lover to his dining room. We sat down in silence, Misa and I sitting on one side of the table and L on the other, looking at each other with unsure faces, no one really wanting to speak first. The blonde cleared her throat, choosing her words. As she opened her mouth, L held up a hand, stopping her.

"Stop, I already know what you're going to say."

I glanced at Misa. Her mouth was still open slightly and her eyes were scared. She glanced at me, our eyes meeting, silently saying _Well shit, our plan sucks ._My original cleared his throat, snapping our attention back to him. He looked right at Misa, obviously avoiding looking in my direction.

"Misa, I know what Light did was totally wrong of him to do, but he feels really bad about it. To be fair, you didn't really give him a second chance, because I know he would have given you another chance if you did the same. Can't you both give him another chance? Light told me he didn't really mean it anyway, that he got drunk and that the girl didn't mean anything to him anyway. Please guys? He really isn't that bad when you get to know him."

The air seemed to leave the room between Misa and me, but L was unnoticing of that fact. I could tell that Misa was relived but also super pissed at the same time. She looked at me with this angry-confused look on her face, as if she couldn't believe that Light didn't tell L the whole truth and that L was totally okay with Light Yagami cheating on her.

I sighed, put my elbows on the table and ran my hands through my hair, causing L's attention to look at me. Those dark eyes of his seemed to be so determined and set on what he had just said. Everything in me wished with more than anything that the look in his eyes, the fire and the sincerity would be because of me, not because of Kira.

"Lawliet," I started. My face and voice must have been tired because the expression on L's face changed ever so slightly. "I don't think you should be friends with Light Yagami, or date him. Just because you get drunk doesn't mean to have the full right to cheat on someone you're supposed to love, you know that."

L blinked back a couple of tears, his face now slightly angry. "Why do you guys think you have the right to tell me who I can be friends with or date? Who gave you that right? You're not Wammy, or my parents."

I slammed my hands down on the table, startling both L and Misa. "You're damn right I'm not your parent, I'm better than them, so much better and you fucking know that. I have the right to tell you this, just this once, who you can date because Light is not the good human being you think he is, Lawli. He really isn't."

It seemed like I hadn't seen L's eyes in days, months or even years, even though I saw then just yesterday. I didn't want to see those dark gates-of-the-soul filled with angry tears, especially because of something I said and did.

He cleared his throat for what seemed like the tenth time that day. "Well, you and Misa can just leave now. I appreciate both of your concern, but I'm gonna be friends with him whether you like it or not. So, you can leave." And with that, L stood up from the table, a couple more angry tears escaping, and briskly made his way upstairs to his room, leaving Misa and me sitting at his kitchen table, feeling as if a part of our brain had been ripped out.

And, as time usually forces, a couple of weeks went by. L and I still talked, but it was always with forced happiness and fake understanding. He rarely talked about Light, which is perfectly fine with me. Misa, of course, was livid at L's choice. She was also pissed at the fact that Light seemed to know what we were going to tell L. How in the world would that bastard know that we were going to tell L only part of the truth?

Nothing made any sense any more. Especially this.

**[L Lawliet – **Hey, I'm going on a date with Light today, so I can't talk to you or Misa. I'll call you later though have a good day. **]**

"You have to be shitting me!" I yelled at my phone before forcing it shut and throwing it at my carpeted floor. I fiercly started typing into the chatbox on Facebook I had open with Misa, already knowing that we were going to do and Misa had to do it no matter what, even if she really didn't want too.

[][]**END**[][]

**A/N: **Oh my lord, I know this piece of shit is really short, but I just had to get away from the whole "Light spent the night" thing. I was dragging it out and I promise the next chapter will be SOOO much better, you have no idea. I'm actually very disappointed with this, but whatever. I write for myself, and this is all I could come up with. The whole chapter itself isn't even 1000 words D:

Anyway, I hope you all were satisfied with that and I so promise the next one will be so much better.

**With all my pitiful love, xxignoredxx~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I MUST APOLOGIZE. I haven't even looked at this story for such a loooong time, I feel ashamed. AlmostOverTheEdge (who is now HiImAPerson) has got me back into the mood of writing this, since this whole thing is dedicated to her anyway.

I realize that this story is really dramatic and unrealistic. I'm gonna try to hold back on the drama and make it more real, so don't get pissed at the writing style change, okay?

**Xena-Chan: **Yesss, let's do it! Throw them scissors at him!

**HiImAPerson: **Yes, Light is a faggot-ass bastard. Very well put.

**lisa: **L is stupid, very very stupid.

**amour tue nerveux: **Trust me, the cuteness will get even more sugary sweet.

**Shinsetsu 13: **Thank you (: I picture Misa as a good friend and not the dumb bitch that seems to be the theme in the DN universe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Your Love, or Nicki Minaj (although I do love her to death).

___You Got Something All The Girls Want___

[][]**START**[][]

My love for him is all sorts of mixed up colours. Red underneath black, spots of green freckling blue. All these emotions are mixed up on a piece of paper, hanging in the back of my mind, constantly reminding me of him. Even if that paper wasn't there, I would always be thinking of him. It's so natural now, to think of that candy-lover, that _not_ thinking of him makes me feel weird and empty.

"B, he's totally gonna notice."

"Shut up, no he won't"

Misa rolled her eyes, leaning her elbow on the ledge on the car door. Her eyes flicked back to L's house, which was across the street. "We're waiting for him to leave so that we can follow him. Wouldn't you notice that if he did the same to you?"

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue, focusing on my intense game of solitaire on my iTouch. "No, I probably wouldn't notice, 'cause I wouldn't go on a date with a fucking psycho. L will thank us later, especially when Light drags him into an ally way and tells him to put the lotion in the basket."

Misa let out a short laugh and then it was quiet. We had been waiting for almost an hour and it was starting to get boring. I now wish that I hadn't freaked out and was smart enough to ask when they were leaving.

"Fuck this is taking forever," I said while letting out a sigh.

"How do we know they aren't just fucking in there?"

Before I could freak out, Misa pointed at L's house. My eyes turned to a shitty car that Light was driving (okay, it actually wasn't shitty, but everything that Light touches turns to shit in my mind). He got out and walked up to L's front door like he _owned_ the place. What a prick.

"Is Lawli actually gonna get in that car with Kira? Jesus shit, he's more stupid than I first thought."

"Shut up, B. We have to follow them now, but you can't sit here looking all creepy and killer-ish. Put on these sunglasses."

Misa handed me a pair of sunglasses that looked more like mirrors. But whatever, I took them and put them on, already knowing that I looked retarded.

As I thought, L got in the car and Light drove away a moment later. Misa counted to 30, then turned her car on and followed them at a distance. I could tell that Misa had done this before, but I didn't ask her about it. Sometimes, the shit she does when I'm not around scares me.

Eventually, we ended up at the mall. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Who the hell takes someone to the mall on their first date? Holy hell, what a fucking idiot Light is.

Light parked outside of the food court, so Misa parked at the big store next to it, Sears. "We're totally gonna loose them now, Misa."

Misa forcibly parked and turned off her car. "No, we fucking won't, 'cause this mall is shit and small. Here, put this shirt on. L could never know it's you."

My blonde friend handed me a purple V-neck tight shirt. I put it on quickly, feeling really uncomfortable since it was so tight and I felt like people could see my nipples. What, would you like it if you were walking around and all people were staring at were your nipples? No, I didn't think so.

Misa changed quickly into beat up cut off shorts, Uggs, a loose sweatshirt and huge Lauren Conrad sunglasses. If I hadn't seen Misa change, I wouldn't know it was her.

"Keep the sunglasses on; you look totally different with them."

"Fine, but I'm never wearing this shirt ever again. I feel like all you can see is my nipples." I replied as I got out of the car.

She slammed her door and locked her car. "Oh, you totally know that all the boys in the club will want those nipples." Misa said with a laugh as she walked towards the store entrance. I laughed and followed her, feeling a little bit better about our stalking.

[][][][]

"Hollister? L told me that if he ever went in there, he would choke on the perfume and ugly chicks."

"Don't look at me dude, that's where the just went."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Misa, all we've done for the past hour and a half is follow them and watch them shop at shitty stores that L would _never_ buy anything from."

Misa shrugged, sitting down at the fountain near Hollister. I sat down next to her, gripping my water bottle. "This is what Light sees as a date."

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day, dipping my fingertips in the water behind me. "He's really much stupider than we thought then."

Misa suddenly turned to me, smiling really big and playing with her hair all flirty like. I looked at her, really fucking confused.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

She laughed, but it just sounded crazy and loud to me. Under her breath, Misa said, "L is looking right at us, so pretend we're not who we really are for just a fucking second."

I panicked, dropping my water bottle. "Oh shit, oh shit, what do we do? Do you think he knows it us? Holy fuck, he'll kill us. Misa, he's gonna kill us and I'm wearing this gay nipple shirt. I don't want people to find my body like this! Fucking hell, what do we-?"

Quickly, Misa grabbed my face and kissed me, full and hard. I was in too much shock (and panic) to push her away, so I just sat there stupidly with my eyes wide and frozen. Misa finally pulled away slightly, looking at me.

"Are they gone yet?"

My eyes flicked over to Hollister, where L and Light were walking the opposite direction of us, back towards the food court. "Yeah, they left."

Misa sighed, pushing my face away, standing up and facing me, her hands on her hips. "Dude, when you freak out, how about you don't yell like a fucking lunatic?"

I gave my best friend a sheepish grin, shrugging my shoulders. "Sorry..?"

She sighed, grabbing my hand and dragging me up. "Whatever, let's just follow them."

We found them in the food court, eating some Lotus Express. Of course he would take him to the Lotus, it's his favourite place. I hate Light.

Misa and I sat down about 10 tables away from them, Misa facing away and I facing them. The blonde lied her head down on the table, letting out a groaning noise.

"This is the dumbest date I've ever stalked."

I didn't question Misa on her weird comment. I was too busy watching my Lawli and Light. L was having trouble eating his noodles, causing some sauce to drip on his chin. I could see Kira laugh, pointing at L's chin. L wiped at his face, but totally missed the mess. Kira pointed again, but L missed again.

To my horror, Light bent forward and wiped the sauce from L's chin. I could see L staring at him with those starry eyes, totally lost. Light was looking back at him, holding onto his face still. Then, to my heartbreak, Light bent forward and kissed L on the lips.

I turned to the side and threw up on the floor.

[][]**END**[][]

THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES! It's finally fucking happening.

I apologize again for the extremely late update. I feel shitty about it, and I promise to finish this story soon and do it well.

Thank you all who have been sticking with this. I promise to do you right and make this story amazing for you.

**With much love, ~xxignoredxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **NO, I AM NOT DEAD. I just neglect you so terribly, it makes me cry. I really wanted to finish this story by the summer, but I don't know. I don't even know what I'm going to do with this story. I used to have so much drive to do this, but now it's dying as new story ideas keep forming in my brain. I promise that I will do my best to finish this, but it won't be as good as I originally wanted it to be. Oh well, at least t his piece of shit will be over with.

**CelestialDeth: **Ahah, I really wanted B and Misa to be friends mainly because they just seem to fit in my mind. It makes me laugh too though.

**HiImAPerson: **I fucking love you. You are such a big fan of this story even though I'm such a bastard and never update. I really don't know why I had B and Misa kiss; it was so long ago I forget. I hope you'll be pleased with what will happen in this chapter to make up for my shitty updates.

**thehelpfullhint: **You are do nice D: I love you 3

**QueenLucy15: **Yes, B had a stupid shirt. But in my mind he looked fucking hilarious.

**bittersweet-endings-2214: **puuuuuuuuuuuuuuke, not nice.

**black snow rose: **haha, I think everyone who reads my story hates Light.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Shout or Tears for Fears.

_~You Shouldn't Have To Sell Your Soul~_

**[][]START[][]**

The tile was cool on my face and I could barely register the sounds of Misa shooing all the other confused/scared boys out of the men's bathroom. I know that Misa had quickly ushered me to the bathroom after I threw up, but it was like I had read that fact somewhere else instead of living it. I _knew_ it happened, but I didn't _feel_ it happen.

"Holy shit B, he fucking looked right at you! Can't you hold your puke like normal people? You! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

I heard the last person quickly leave, probably out of fear. I moaned, trying to push my face further into the toilet bowl and trying not to think about how many people's butts had sat there today. Hairy man ass, no thank you.

"B? Are you still alive?"

I moaned again, trying not to vomit at the smell of the toilet. "I'm alive."

I heard Misa sigh, and then felt her sit next to me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to think about the awkward position my knees where in. It was stupid of me, really, to have been so dramatic in such a public place, causing such a scene like that and embarrassing Misa like that. I felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

"Stop mumbling to yourself, it won't fix anything, you douche."

I snorted a laugh and looking up at Misa, keeping my cheek on the seat. She looked worried, grossed out and pissed all at the same time. She didn't look the least uncomfortable to be in the handicapped stall in the mall's men's bathroom, but that somehow didn't surprise me.

"Misa," I pretty much chocked out. "What am I gonna do now? I just made a huge fool of myself and L probably knows it's me and I just fucked up everything."

Misa reached out and put her hand in my hair, something she rarely did. "It'll be okay, B. Your shirt is to gay for L to possibly know it's you."

I laughed again, pushing myself away from that disgusting toilet and leaning against the stall wall. "I love you Misa."

"I'll love you more when you wash your cheek with bleach." Misa said with a fake-disgusted look on her face. I laughed again.

Maybe things won't suck hairy man-ass.

[][][][]

**[ Beyond Birthday – **so how did your date go with Psycho? **]**

**[ L Lawliet – **he's not a psycho and it went fine until some idiot threw up in the food court. It kind of ended after that. Asshole totally ruined the mood ): **]**

I almost cried from gratefulness that some higher being actually saw that I needed something good in my life. I guess throwing us isn't always a bad thing.

**[ Beyond Birthday – **fine, hes not that psycho (to you yet). Sorry it got ruined. **]**

I didn't really know what to type after that, but ending my text like that seemed so lame. Whatever, I should just accept that L didn't know it was me. B-1, Crazy-Killer-0.

**[L Lawliet – **yeah, well I hope the next date goes better **]**

I spun around and around and around in my office chair until I got dizzy and could feel my brain slosh around in my skull slightly, making me slightly nauseated. I didn't want to reply to him and accidently do dramatic shit again, so I decided to end the conversation there.

Misa had left a while ago, doing everything she could to make sure I was okay and even offered to spend the night again, which I declined to. She had pretty much been living at my house for the past week, even with school and everything, and I just needed a night alone. Misa is a great friend and everything, but sometimes you just need to be alone, know what I mean?

Plus, what I wanted to do tonight Misa would break my face for.

"B!" I heard my mom yell from down the hall. "I'm going to work now, okay? Will you be okay for dinner and everything tonight?"

I got up from my roll-y chair and poked my head out my bedroom door, looking down the hallway towards the front door where my mom was standing. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Have a good night at work." I smiled at my mom and she smiled back, waving goodbye and leaving.

It makes me a bad son and I hate myself for it, but I just can't stop.

I slipped into my mom's room quietly, even though I knew she was gone. It's this childish thing I do; mainly because I know what I'm doing is wrong.

I took a deep breath and went into her bathroom, turning on the light. I looked in the mirror for a moment before opening the cabinet, too disgusted with myself for what I was doing. 

'OXYCODONE' was printed boldly in that stoic procreation labeling, right on the front, seeming to mock me. The only reason my mother kept them around was because she has surgery a while back and didn't take all of them, but decided to keep them for some unknown reason. I opened the bottle and poured 10 or 12 pills into my hand, staring at them.

"Who's gonna know?" I whispered to myself while shoving them into my mouth and swallowing.

**[][]END[][]**

Holy shit, I'm so mean to you guys. Knowing myself, I won't update this crap for another like, a year and you'll all be like "OMG B DIEDDD! D: " haha, he won't die. I promise.

I also promise that I will try to update this piece of crap more often and not leave you alone in the forest for so long.

I really love you all 3

**With so much love, ~xxignoredxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Wow, I really thought I was gonna have this fucking thing finished sooner than this. Honestly, it's probably only gonna be like, 5 more chapters before I get that bored with it. I had a different vision for this a very long time ago, and now I can't even remember what that was anymore. The only reason I'm even doing this is cause you guys give me such amazing feedback, I would feel like a huge douche if I just dropped the whole thing. So, hold on, cause this pile of crap is almost over.

**bittersweet-endings-2214: **I have my reasons for B doing these things (:

**HiImAPerson: **YOU! You need to get on my ass more. This is for you! And don't fret, B will be saved. I'm not such a huge douche to not update FOREVER and then kill the only person we care about in this shitty story.

**Talking Wig Head: **Here is the chapter you demanded.

**Cherry's Blood: **Thank you, your comment made me smile (:

**ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Rihanna, or S&M. (haha I giggled when I wrote that)

_~Chains And Whips Excite Me~_

**[][]START[][]**

"How does it feel to be a faggot?"

I flinched, but tried to keep my face passive. "Pretty good, actually."

Light's giant eyebrows cocked as he peered at me with one eye. "You're fine with the fact that you touch your dirty penis to the thought of your best friend?"

I tried to turn around to walk away from him, but he was there again. Every way I turned, Light's giant head was there, a disgusted look on his enlarged features, looking at me like I was some sort of infected scab. I finally stopped turning in circles and looked up at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You touch your penis to him too, so you're not one to talk."

Light scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, but I'm God, I can do whatever the fuck I want and a faggot like you can't say anything about it."

I narrowed my eyes. "Stop calling me a faggot."

He was quiet for a moment, just staring at me, those huge eyes never blinking. It really was like he was God, always seeing, all-knowing, all-asshole.

"You don't like being called a fag, do you?" Light said slowly, as if he had found the whole fucking meaning of life.

I snorted. "No, I love it, that's why I told you to fucking stop. God, you're retarded."

Light laughed, his enormous mouth spewing droplets of spit on me. "At least I'm not a gay kid who takes him mom's pills to trip his balls off to avoid dealing with his issues. That just makes you pathetic, worthless." Light's face moved closer to me, and all I could see was his huge eye with a tint of red. "You really think Lawli will fall for someone as messed up as _you_? Please, he would choose someone with AIDS over you."

The tears were pricking at the corners of my eyes, and even though I knew this was all some weird trip I was on from the pills, letting Light see me cry was the _very _last thing I wanted at the moment. Light is Light, have him be in my head or on the piece of paper I throw darts at that's taped to my wall. I would only let Light see me cry if he was literally killing me, and even then I would try not to cry. He does not deserve my tears.

I closed my eyes, trying to take in deep breaths and slow my angry heart. Light's laughter was all around me, surrounding me, encasing me. It's like there was this huge pressure forcing itself on my skin, digging itself in and making me want to be _anywhere_ but trapped in my own head.

_This is all in your head_, I told myself, refusing to open my eyes for anything. Everything was so confusing and loud and just _everywhere_. I wanted to open my eyes, but fear kept them firmly shut.

Then, suddenly, I was shoved. _Hard._

I hit the ground and felt rocks dig into my arm. When did I lose my shirt?

I rolled onto my back, feeling more rocks dig into my bare back, and opened my eyes to the bright sunlight, momentarily blinding me. I tried to reach for something, anything, but all I got was a handful of rocks and dirt.

"What day is it"

I shook my head, opening my eyes a little. "Huh? How am I supposed to know?"

Misa shook her head. "Dude, it's been a whole day since the mall crap you pulled. An hour ago, you came to my house, banged on the doors and windows, ripped off your shirt and started crying like a fucking baby. Then you passed out in my driveway while I get to explain to my neighbours why they have no need to call the police."

Misa sat next to me, her butt next to my head. "B, you can't keep doing this. Every time L forgets to call you or gets a new butt-buddy you can't freak out and trip your balls off on your mom's drugs. Lord knows what you did before you came frolicking to my house."

I sat up quickly, regretting it immediately. My head throbbed right behind my eyes, letting me know that I'd throw up if I ate even a blade of grass. I dropped my head between my pulled up knees, folding my hands at the back of my head and groaned.

"Misa, what am I gonna do? All I want to do is tell L that I love him, and that he's the only thing I think about, _all the time_. He just needs to know that all I want is him, no one else. Even if I tried to look for someone else, no one would even come close to how amazing he is. Jesus, he's the only thing I live for, the only reason I still breathe and walk and do the fucking dumb shit I do. Holy shit, what the hell am I gonna do Misa?"

I turned my head slightly to her, the idea of breaking in to tears sounding like an amazing idea. Misa was looking at me with a weird expression on her face, as if she had figured out the meaning of life and could now shit gold on command.

"I figured out your answer."

I just stared at her, her words barely sinking into my skin. "Oh really? Should I get higher?"

Misa snorted. "No. Tell him how you feel, you stupid motherfucker."

I laughed, snorting at the same time. "Do you think that would actually work?"

My small friend stood up quickly, kicking me in the shoulder, knocking me over into her gravel driveway. I instantly shielded my face, since you never know where her kicks will end up next.

"What the fuck Misa?" I yelped while hiding like a pussy from the blonde. She stopped kicking and I hesitantly looked up at her, still hiding half my face in case she decided to try and kick me again.

Her face was angry and frustrated at the same time "Of course this would fucking work, are you mentally challenged? Do you really think Light sits there and woos Lawliet with words of sugar? No, Light's a fucking psycho who want to eat L's blood. He would totally be swayed by your words and fall into your arms like he does in your fucking fantasies."

I hid my face again, adrenaline pumping in my ears and my heart pounding into the small rocks from hell I was laying on. I heard Misa sigh.

"You're not even fucking listening to me, you douche bag. Fine, let Light –"

"I'll do it." I whispered, my hands shaking against the skin on my face.

Misa sighed again, but there was obvious relief emitting from her.

"Good, you fucking pussy."

**[][]END[][]**

**A/N:** Holy hell, that actually went how I sort of wanted it too.

Just so you know, I've been high maybe once in my life, so don't hold me accountable for any of this, cause I have no idea if this would actually happen or not. I just wanted something good for my story.

This piece of shit probably only has a couple of chapter left, so just look out for this crap-cake to finally be over with.

Thank you to those who have actually stuck with this. It really means a lot, and you guys are the only reason for me to write this pile of puke.

I love you all, so very much so.

**With love, ~xxignoredxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Okay guys, this might be the last chapter. I'm kind of sick of this story and I want to start on new stuff, like my Harry Potter story and the Scooby Doo one. Honestly, I think this story is a huge pile of shit and shouldn't even exist on .

This chapter has a huge emotional tie with me, so please don't point out that I'm being overly dramatic. All the reactions are how I actually reacted and how my boyfriend reacted (or close to it). It was a very traumatic experience, so please don't make fun of me for it.

I just want to thank you all who have been with the story from the start. I actually haven't checked how many people actually faved this pile of shit, and I probably never will. It would either make me cry with the low numbers or give me a heart attack at the much too high number.

And with that, onward with this... whatever you call it.

**HiImAPerson: **My faithful follower. You always leave such kind reviews that this story really doesn't deserve. I will do my best to try to make this last chapter(s) the very best they can be, but it will only be because of you. Without you, I probably would have abandoned this a really long time ago, so thank you. I really do hope you will read some of my other stories in the future, because you certainly make me a better writer and much more motivated than I originally was for this. So, please, stick with me until my fan-fiction writing days are over, because I need you.

**bittersweet-endings-2214**: Thank you for your sweet words. It really makes me happy that you love this story so much, it really does (:

**RozaJeantheShiningami: **I really wish Light would die. I am so happy that you like this story, especially since you are a new reader to this site. I hope you find more stories on here that you really like (:

I am so grateful that I have had the amazing readers that I do for this story. I am so grateful to you guys, you are the only reason I'm even still doing this story. I am so thankful, thank you so much.

**So, with a thousand thank you's, ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Out Here All Night, or Damone.

_~With My Eyes Open Wide~_

**[][]START[][]**

"_Call from, L Lawliet... Call from, L Lawliet... Call from-"_

"Hello?"

"B! B, I t-totally fucking killed him! He was here one second, and-and now he's not! It's all my fault!"

"B! Calm down! What are you talking about?" I breathed in and out, trying to keep my pulse down. Had Light tried to make a rape-move on L? Did L kill Light? Fucking hell, I really hope he did.

B's hysterical sobs continued. "He just ran in the road! I didn't have time – I couldn't stop fast enough! Oh god, I killed a living thing! A thing with a soul and love and -"

I put the phone between my ear and shoulder as I slipped on some shoes, panic beginning to creep into my blood. Did he kill a child? Oh man, my Lawli really wouldn't do well in jail, especially since he would loose his mind for killing a child.

"L," I said softly. L's rant stopped dead, but his hysterical sobs continued, muffled whines joining in. "Where are you right now?"

"I-I'm by the elementary school." More whines.

"Okay, B, can you hold on? Make sure he's actually dead, and if he's not, you should call for some help okay?"

I hung up the phone before letting L get a proper chance to talk, running like a madman through my house and out my front door, not even bothering to lock it behind me. Who would steal shit from my house anyway?

The elementary school is only about a half-mile from my house, only if you take the short-cut through the trailer park. But I'm really not much of a runner. Honestly, if adrenaline hadn't been in my heart, my legs would have given out about 30 seconds in. When I was a little kid, I made this walk to my elementary school every single day, even when it was raining like hell. But, now that I was a lazy teenager who had his friends drive him everywhere, this run seemed so much longer than it actually was.

Finally, I could see L's car with it's emergency blinkers on. I didn't see any blood on the road or any dead bodies, which was a good sign. I could, however, hear Lawlipop's muffled wails and see him bend over his car, his face smushed against the driver's window.

"L!" I called as I got a few feet away from him, breathing hard and trying to rest my hands on my knees, really wishing I had some water right now.

L quickly turned his head to me, his eyes bloodshot and swollen, tears mixed with snot all over his face. He coughed a little, letting out another chocked sob. "B, h-he's really dead." L let out another wail, burring his face into his hands.

"Did you call an ambulance, or the police, or-"

"Why would an ambulance care about a fucking dead rabbit?" L nearly screeched.

"Wha-?" I looked a little down the road, seeing a small lump of brown and white fur. I walked slowly over to it and took a long look. There was no visible signs that the small rabbit had been hit, except for the blood running out of it's nose. I could see that it wasn't breathing, but I knelt on the ground anyway, leaning my head in close, trying to listen for a breath or heartbeat.

Nothing.

I sighed, standing back up and walking back over to L, who was still crying and hysterically muttering nonsense. I opened the back car door, grabbing an old grocery store bag. L wouldn't clean out his car for anything, even when Misa and I offered to do it ourselves. I walked quietly over to the ditch on the other side of Lawli's car and dug a little hole with my foot.

"W-what are you doing, B?" L asked, small whimpers still coming out of his throat.

"Burring him, since leaving him in the road wouldn't be the right thing to do," I said as casually as I could, trying not to look L in the eye. I went back over to the dead rabbit, using the grocery bag as a glove and picked up the lifeless animal. You expect dead things to be cold immediately, but he was still warm, which greatly disturbed me. I gently picked him up and quietly went back over to the shitty grave I had dug, placing the small animal in, laying the grocery bag over him like a blanket. I tried to put dirt over him, making a small mound. I found some small rocks near by, and placed them over the small mound, just to be sure that no dogs would try to dig-up the decaying rabbit.

As I patted the rocks into place, I felt L kneel really close next to me. He put his head on my shoulder, causing me to stop fidgeting with the rocks.

"I'm so sorry," I heard L whisper as his shoulders began to shake a little.

"Sorry for what?" I gently asked, putting my arm around him. My heart was racing, but now was really not the time to be caught up in romantics.

"That I killed a rabbit, that I may have orphaned little baby rabbits, that I didn't act fast enough to save him, that-"

"Shhh, it's okay L, you didn't do this on purpose."

L started crying really hard again and I just couldn't bring myself to look at his face. "I just – I just didn't know what to do! I called Light, but he told me that killing was just a – a part of life and he t-tried to make me come over to his house, so I hung up on him. T-then before I knew it, I was calling you and you were coming down – to help me and I killed it!"

"Oh Lawli," I whispered as I started to rock my best friend back and forth, trying to think of anything I could possibly do to try and make him feel better. The only thing I could think of was to sit there like a fucking dumbass and rock him back and forth, letting him cry his eyes out into dehydration.

Eventually, it could have been an hour, or maybe only a few minutes, I really don't know, L's sobs subsided. The only sounds I could hear was the blinking of L's emergency lights and a far-off police siren. I took my arm off L's shoulder and turned his head so that he could look at me.

"Are you gonna be okay, Lawli?"

L smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his swollen, tear-stained eyes. "Yeah, I think I will be. Thanks for being here for me, B."

I shrugged, trying to stifle the blush that was threatening to come to my cheeks. It was my own stupid fault that L's face was now so close to mine. Kissing L _really_ would be a douche move right now.

"It's no big deal, L. You're my best friend, I like helping you." I smiled, trying so fucking hard to hide my embarrassment.

"Well, I appreciate you for it." L looked down at the grave again, sniffling. "You know, B? I've come to a huge realization."

I looked over at him, but he was still staring sadly at the grave, his eyes far away in his head.

He continued. "Light really doesn't care about me. I really, _really _wanted him too, but he just doesn't. I realized this when I called him about the rabbit and he just wanted me to come over to make out. But, you came. You didn't even hesitate. You just came to my side, and you're still here, even though it's getting dark and people driving by think we're either drunk or crazy."

L finally looked up at me, his eyebrows furrowed a little bit. His eyes seemed to hold the answers to all the problems in my world, and I knew they did. All I could do was sit there with my eyes open wide as a small breeze ruffled his hair.

"It's been right in front of me all along and I was too blinded by charming words to see it. B, I think-"

"Wait!" I said a little too loudly while grabbing L's face in my hands. Lawliet's eyes widened and his face turned red all the way to his ears. "Before you say anything, just let me say this."

L nodded, never breaking eye contact.

_It's now or never, you huge fucking pussy._

"I think it started when you showed me your first pubic hair. You could trust me with the most intimate part of you, and it made me so happy. I know it sounds weird, but all I could think about was how you trusted me, and eventually all I could think about was _you_. I didn't want to date Misa cause I was too busy thinking about _you_. _You_ are the only thing that's ever on my mind, even when you're with Light. All I want it you. I've loved you in the past, I love you right now, and I don't think I can ever stop loving you."

By now, L was blushing so hard his neck was red. I almost giggled, but that would have been so inappropriate. Lawli was just staring at me, his eyes wide. I could faintly feel his pulse under my hands, and it was beating harder than I thought a heart could beat.

L suddenly cleared his throat, blinking a lot. "W-well," Lawli began to say, his face growing redder (and I thought it was fucking impossible). "Are you gonna kiss me or pussy out?"

I laughed. Have you ever felt such a wave of relief that you gain an adrenaline rush?

I quickly brought his face closer and kissed him hard on the lips, smiling the whole damn time. I drew back after a couple of seconds, resting my forehead on his, laughing like a fucking fool. L laughed too, drawing me in for another kiss.

Who cares that it was getting really dark by then? Who cares that I could hear a coyote off in the distance, but not too far away? Who really cares that Misa will totally kill me tomorrow for kissing L right after I touched something dead? And who really gives a shit that Light will be making death wishes for me for the rest of my fucking life?

This is _our _moment, and nothing could ever ruin it.

**[][]END[][]**

**A/N: **Yes, it's really over.

I must say, I really wish the rest of this story could have been like that. Nicely written instead of half-assed at 1am. But, overall, I'm really happy with this ending.

Thank you all for sticking with this till the end. I might do an epilogue, I'm not really sure. I probably will, only if you beg me though~

I love you guys, and please look out for my other work. They will be much better than this, I guarantee you.

**With love, appreciation, admiration and care, ~xxignoredxx.**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: **Even if you guys hadn't asked for a epilogue, I would have done it anyway. I must say, it will be weird not having to even think about this story anymore, especially since it's been up for almost a year.

There's something you need to know about this story. Before I even had my license, I would sit on the bus with my music really loud, making up AMV's and getting inspired for stories in my head. This was originally inspired by Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy, but I had to rewrite the original of this story because it was a huge pile of shit. But, for this version, I was inspired by so many other amazing songs that it made this writing experience all the more fun.

This is finally the end, the ride was fun.

**ying-yang love: **Please don't kill me D: I need to finish my creepy Scooby-Doo fanfiction.

**bittersweet-endings-2214: **It brings me great pleasure to know that you loved this story that much. It also warms my heart to know that it is on your favourites list. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this, it means a lot to me (:

**littlemisssunshine13: **I must say that when I actually ran over a rabbit I didn't find it funny at all, but I'm glad I was able to convey that experience into something humourous. Here is the lovely epilogue you wanted (:

**HiImAPerson: **It is bittersweet to end this story. You have stayed with this, even in the terrible first version, and you have loved every single word of this. You have been so faithful, so loving and so kind with your reviews. It is sad that we must say goodbye to this story, but hopefully you will stick with me and my other stories, since it's obvious I need you D: Farewell, my friend, but hopefully it's not for too long.

**So, everyone, this is finally the true end.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Kate Nash or Mariella.

_~Mariella, My Pretty Baby Girl~_

**[][]START[][]**

It ended with a boy, like most slash fics do. He'd only had one girlfriend, who was a total bitch who tried to kill him in the sandpit. He also had only had one boyfriend, who was a psycho for sex and blood. Even though L is scarred for life, at least I'm here to bear the pain with him.

L threw his lollipop stick at my trashcan, making a satisfying CLANK! as it landed perfectly in the bottom. He laughed as I swore loudly at my losing game of Monopoly on my NES. It seems that my winning streak of the past was finally gone, mainly cause I didn't spend all of my free time playing old-school video games anymore.

I sighed as I felt L lay down on his stomach next to me, his soft giggles making my heart beat loudly in my ears. There will never be a day where L is close to me and my heart doesn't race a mile a minute.

"Hey L," I said as a flipped over and stared at the Blind Melon poster on my ceiling. "Did I tell you today that I love you?"

L laughed. "Yeah, you did."

"And do you know why I love you?"

L rolled over onto his side, staring at me. "No, why do you love me, Beyond Birthday?"

"Because you smell like strawberries."

L pretended to swat at me and I laughed. It's true though, Lawli smells like the most delicious strawberries; it's intoxicating. If there could be one thing I could smell before I died, it would be L. I know that sounds creepy, but you laughing at my sentimental thoughts doesn't make it any less true.

In fact, I hated strawberries before I met Lawli. I mean, strawberries are not only crunchy, but gushy too, which is gross. But, after meeting my other half, and seeing his great love for the strange fruit, I grew to love then as well.

Just like I grew to love black hair, and pale skin, and many other sweet foods.

"I love you, B."

I stared into L's eyes as I reached down for his hand, grasping it tightly in my own. Bringing his hand up slowly, I kissed his fingers softly with my lips. Lawli's face had gone strawberry red, and I swear, with how much I make L blush, I'm surprised that he hasn't popped an eye vein or gotten brain damage yet.

"I know you love me, L Lawliet, I love you too."

**[][]END[][]**

**A/N: **See? Everyone is happy in the end, just like it always should be.

It has been such an honour writing for all of you, it really has. You all were so kind to me, especially those who have been with the story for the whole year. I love you all, so very much, and I am happy/sad to say that this story has finally come to an end.

I love you all, I hope to see you again in another fandom (:

**With my final love, ~xxignoredxx.**


End file.
